Allow me?
by CarlaConnorFic
Summary: Oneshot of Liam & Carlas first kiss in the factory *Sexual content*


She was raging, blood boiling below the surface of her pale skin. How dare he interfere, Pauls brother or not he had no right, she stormed back towards the office door and before she could stop herself.  
" You think that because your Pauls brother, you've got the right to comment on how I lead my life." It was almost a question instead of a statement; she hadn't intended it to come out that way.  
"Nothing to do with Paul". Liam sat almost too calm and collected to look like he gave a care.  
"Oh right yeah so any man I have a drink with . . ."  
"Ave a drink with . . . that's one way of putting it". He interrupted sarcastically.  
And it was then she saw it, so blatantly he didn't even bother to try and hide it, he was Jealous of her new found 'love' and she just couldn't help herself, she could have walked away right there and then but as usual she couldn't help that wicked mouth of hers running away with its self.  
"Well put it anyway you want Liam, weather I ave a drink with em or sleep with em its got nothing to do with you". She was serious now, he wasn't going to win this one.  
"No probably not". He didn't even take his eyes off the screen, too scared he would get lost in her deep green eyes, like he always did. There was something about her snappy, hot headed ways that caused him to feel like he would die, there and then on the spot.  
"Yeah but you don't believe that dye". She pointed her finger out before her. "And I tell you why, cost in the widow of year brother and that means being faithful to is memory even though he was, and a think this is what yer forgetting cos its convenient for ye. . . ." She spat, not coming up for air.  
"A don't wanna her this". He dismissed her, or at least tried. "I'm getting off". He stood now in an attempt to defuse this situation and leave the factory, seeing Carla reeling off somewhere close to hitting number 10, himself bubbling away inside both frustration and lust. He had to leave, now.  
"No yer not". She raised her voice slamming the door shut behind her, blocking his path.  
"He was never faithful to me Liam, he went with prostituted left right and centre".  
"So what yer doin getting yer own back". They now stood inches from one another's face.  
"I am trying to get me life back together". She almost pleaded.  
"Yes by inviting the first bloke that comes along into yer bed now get out me way". He tried to push past her. He needed her to stop struggling as their shoulders came into contact; his arousal grew stronger and more evident.  
"Get off me a said get off me". Carla gritted through her teeth.  
"well then let me out". His eyes catching hers he knew he couldn't remove himself from this situation anymore, he couldn't help himself her knew he shouldn't but . . .  
"Why can't you just . . ." She was cut off sharply by his tongue penetrating her mouth, sucking her bottom lip, forcing her to eventually respond back. She closed her eyes as her stomach rushed as she felt his groin drive into hers, and she gasped as he pushed her forcefully backwards into the office door.

She didn't know why she was responding to him, her head screamed for her to stop but somehow she couldn't prize her lips from his as their kiss grew more heated and passionate, she felt his hands snaked around the bottom of her back, embracing her petite frame and his breath become short against her face. She opened her eyes as she felt him pull away from her slowly, squinting as he rested his nose against hers.  
"Liam don't". She whispered onto his lips, but her cut her off, silencing her with another deep, passionate kiss.  
"Let me fuck you Carla". And she felt her spine tingle as she so desperately wanted nothing more than to take him inside her right now, deep and fast. She could almost vision him, on top of her, causing her to cry out, stealing her breath.  
"I can't Liam . . . We can't". It pained her to reply as she felt her stomach flip, a sickness feeling washing over her. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp but gave in pathetically as he stood, rooted to the spot, holding that lustful stare. He brought his hand up and allowed it to brush down the side of her cheek, his fingers forming perfectly around her cheek bones. Her cheeks rushed a rosy colour as he brought his left arm up slightly, pulling her towards him, causing there chest to collide. Carla nodded her head in one final attempt to warn him off and as he pulled her up, causing her thighs to snake around his waist she gave in and allowed him to carry her across the office, placing her down on the desk.

"Allow me?" His voice so low and seductive, how could she not.  
She nodded in response, she didn't know what exactly she was permitting him to do but she had a good idea as she looked down, focusing on his growing erection beneath his jeans. She pulled her plump lips inwards, silencing her moan. She needed him right now; she had wanted him for so long, looked at him and dreamt of his melting touch. And here he stood before her, ready to ravish her for the first time outside of her dreams. Her skin pimpled as she felt his hand caress her stomach beneath her floaty shirt. Their lips connecting, moans emitting the office. His hands felt so inviting as she allows them to move higher, undoing her bra and allowing her breast to fall free under her top. Her breath stopped in her through as he un pins the clasp, her naked breast exposed to his eye. She closes hers and cocks her head back as he took her nipple into his mouth, circling until they become erect, almost slowing down time as she flinches beneath him. She's dreamt of this moment a dozen times, and now she embraces ever second as she slowly becomes a slave to his touch. The way he calls her name into her ear as he rids himself of his pants. How could something that she knew was so wrong feel so right, so right in fact she could not stop herself now as she began begging him to please her. Liam's hand moved down now to stop on her centre, his wetness clear to his touch through her underwear. Her breaths become raspy as she feels him slide underneath and stroke her pulsating clit, finally ridding her of them. His eyes widen at the sight before him, she's even more beautiful in this light, he didn't think it was possible. She brings her leg up, allowing him full access to her passage, and as her eyes interlock with his, he knows she needs him right now.

He pulls himself from his boxers, manoeuvring his hips inside her thighs, resting his erection teasingly on her groin. They haven't taken their eyes from one another in what seems a lifetime. He can't bring himself to look away from her utter beauty.  
"I need you". She beckons, almost begging him to fill her. How can he resist? He no longer can and so takes his hard length into his hand, easing his way into her slowly, allowing himself to feel every inch of tightness around him. A husky moan escaped Carla's lips as his girth fills her inside, pleasing her deeply. Surprising how well they fit together. He cranes his neck to rest his forehead on her shoulder, glancing down as he watches himself thrust in and out of her. Their breathing becoming more rapid with each thrust.  
"Yes Carla". He whispers into her ear, his warm breath adding to the sexual sensation she is feeling throughout every fibre of her body. "You're so tight, fuck". He mutters as his knees speed up beneath him. His thrust becoming more forceful now as she circles her hips in time with him, her shortness of breath and load moans an indication she is close to coming. She digs her nails into his back and drags them down his bum, encouraging him to keep up the rhythm, sweat forming lightly on the back of her neck.  
"Fuck yes Liam YES". She threw her thick raven hair sideways as she scrunched her face, her stomach muscles tightening as she feels herself come, his grunting sending her over the edge, trying to catch her breath as his mouth drops open and he begins to slam into her now. His nose scrunching and eyes tightening as he also comes inside her, her twitching walls adding to his orgasm.


End file.
